Starscream's Son
by Queen Akadeanna Hawk
Summary: Flowerdancer at the beginning of time had one night of romance with Starscream when she was trying to comfort him over the loss of his first Bondmate Skyfire; this is the story of Starscream learning about his son.
1. Chapter 1: Finding Out

Disclaimer: I don't own the transformers; I own Starwind, Stardancer Prime, & Stargazer Prime, I don't own Time Force or Captain Logan, but I own the first name of Adjo for Captain Logan.

Summary: Flowerdancer at the beginning of time had one night of romance with Starscream when she was trying to comfort him over the loss of his first Bondmate Skyfire; this is the story of Starscream learning about his son.

Flowerdancer sat on the beach near the Golden Gate Bridge lost in thought; her bi-colored wings flicked lightly as she thought of the one night she had with a tri-colored Seeker at the beginning of time that produced her son Starwind. Starwind was out on patrol with his adoptive uncles Stardancer, Stargazer, and Optimus.

As she stared the sound of a Seeker's thrusters were heard and Flowerdancer looks up and she smiles it was her son, Starwind. The large Seeker who stood just as tall as his mother landed near her and says, "Hi mom; how are you doing?" Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Hi Star; I'm well and yourself? How'd the patrol go?"

Starwind smiles and says, "I'm doing well as well mother. It went fine no activity from the Decepticons." He sat down and joined his mother and asks, "Why won't you tell me anything about my father? You've said he was a Seeker like us, and that he and I have the same optic color, but why won't you tell me about him?"

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I'm only trying to protect you Star, that's why I don't want to tell you about him," She pauses and sighs and says, "I will tell you this though star you're a half-blood." Starwind gasps he had heard that term before a Cybertronian born with one parent who is or was an Autobot and the other parent who is or was a Decepticon.

He asks, "You mean my Sire is a Decepticon or was?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Yes he is; it was just a onetime thing; I never saw him after that night; not until I woke up 6 years ago. Far as I know he doesn't know anything about you being his son."

Starwind asks, "You never told him?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I honestly didn't find out I was carrying until a month after that night; I was only trying to comfort him again after he lost his mate; it was the 3 year anniversary; but it led to something more that night and I conceived you."

Starwind was startled at her words; it had just been a one night thing and it had come from her trying to comfort his father, Flowerdancer sighs and says, "You're name also has something from him the Star part comes from him." Starwind gasps his name also had part of his Sire's name in it he says, "But the only Decepticon Seeker I know with Star in his name is Starscream."

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Yeah I know he's the only one." Starwind's optics went wide and he asks, "Does that mean it's him? He's my Sire?" Flowerdancer droops her bi-colored wings and says, "Yes he's you're Sire. Now do you understand why I've not told you?"

Starwind was shocked as his mother finally admitted it, but he nods and says, "Yes I now understand why you've kept it from me for so long." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Another thing you gained from him is his grace and beauty in the skies, his abilities in the skies that's what made me become a Seeker because I wanted the freedom I saw him and his Quaterne had in the skies and I wanted to be able to fight beside my brothers of Stardancer and Stargazer's team and Optimus' team instead of just being stuck in the Medbay helping Ratchet and Sorin treat the wounded."

Starwind was startled, but he asks, "What was father's other mate's name? The one who you were comforting him about? What happened to him?" Flowerdancer stares out across the ocean and she asks, "Do you remember me telling you about Skyfire?" Starwind thought a minute at his mother's words and he nods and says, "Yeah I remember about Skyfire. Why?"

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "He was Starscream's original mate the one I was comforting him about. I told you that Skyfire died during their Navigant, I just never told you how." She stops and looks away sadly and she says, "He did a burn in; he took the entrance far too fast. The last words Skyfire said were to me he said 'tell Starscream I love him! Help him raise our Sparkling!' after those words the explosion happened; your father felt every second of Skyfire's death as they were Bondmates."

Starwind winces at her words, but he asks, "What happened to Starscream and Skyfire's sparkling?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Exactly 1 Earth month and 1 Earth week after we lost Skyfire; Starscream miscarried his son; he was a Seekerlet and not just that he was like us he would've been a Sparkling Guardian as his spark was gold; had he survived I would've asked Starscream if I could take the boy into my care so he could be trained at 6 Earth years old to be a guardian."

Starwind sighs and says, "I wish I could've seen Skyfire. I bet he was just as handsome as father Starscream." Flowerdancer smiles and pulls out a picture and hands it to her son and points at the white with some red Seeker standing in the picture and she says, "Here take a look for yourself my son, this one here the largest he was Skyfire. That's me standing at their Pedes."

Starwind glances at the photo and he says, "He sure was handsome. Is there another reason you chose to name me Starwind?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Yeah he sure was, I was 7 when I saw the 4 and the first time I got up close and personal with them was the day I became first Queen of Egypt. Yes there is another reason I chose to name you Starwind," she pauses and looks to the skies and she sighs and says, "I did it more to honor Skyfire, as it had been his preferred name if their sparkling had been a son."

Starwind was shocked so his mother had chosen his name more so to honor Skyfire; his name had been Skyfire's preferred name if their Sparkling had been a boy, he wasn't mad he was actually quite honored that his mother would do that. He says, "I'm not mad you chose to name me what Skyfire had wanted the Sparklings name to be had it been a son; I'm quite honored."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I'm glad you are my son. He was a good Mech kind and caring, but when it came to combat he was a powerful fighter. He planned to become one of us after The Navigant an Autobot; but it just wasn't meant to be I guess your Grandfather Primus had more need of him."

Starwind sighs and says, "I wish I could've known him, but I love listening to your stories of him mom." Flowerdancer smiles softly and says, "I know my son. You know that song I sang to you as a Seekerlet? He taught me that song." Starwind smiles softly at her words and he says, "I'm glad you sang it to me I love it."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I thought it would keep the song going forever if I made sure others knew it and in a way I was remembering him by doing that. Usually when I come here I'm thinking about him as the first time I saw him was above water; sure it wasn't this ocean it was the Nile; but it still makes me remember him."

Starwind smiles softly and says, "I can understand why you like coming here mom; it is beautiful I bet he would've loved it." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I bet he would've too. It's a perfect place just to sit or a gorgeous view when flying over it." As she stared she didn't react as she heard 3 Seeker thrusters land nearby; it was Starscream and his Trinemates, but she didn't care.

Starwind asks, "Did you know the 3 just landed?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah of course I did I heard their thrusters; that's a sound hard not to recognize, especially theirs." Starwind nods and watches as the 3 Seekers came closer; he shifts protectively over his mother. Flowerdancer didn't turn around when the Trine approaches, but she asks, "What do you 3 want?"

Starscream spoke up and he says, "As fellow Seekers we just wanted to see if you were all right Flowerdancer; I know you took a really bad hit from Megatron during the last fight." Flowerdancer sighs and she stands up and turns around and she smiles softly and she says, "I'm fine Starscream; Ratchet and Sorin did a wonderful job healing me."

Starscream smiles glad she was all right and that Sorin and Ratchet had taken good care of her, but he looks at the male Seeker with Flowerdancer curiously before asking, "Who's your friend Flowerdancer?" Flowerdancer sighs and she says, "I've been meaning to talk to you about him Starscream. Do you remember that one night we had together on the 3 year anniversary of losing Skyfire?"

Starscream was shocked at her words, but he nods and says, "Of course I remember that night. Why do you ask?" Flowerdancer places her right servo on Starwind's shoulder and she says, "You left me sparked that night Starscream; Starwind here is your son."

Starscream was startled at her words he had a son? He just thought that night had been a mistake so he left her, not even realized he left her carrying his son. He asks, "Why did you choose Starwind for his name?" Flowerdancer smiles and says, "There are 2 reasons; 1 was to have Star in his name so he'd have part of you in his name." She stops and looks away before saying, "And also I chose Starwind to honor Skyfire that had been his preferred name for if your sparkling had been a son."

Starscream was startled, but now it made sense why she chose Starwind, both to honor him and to honor his mate he lost. Flowerdancer steps away from Starscream and Starwind indicating for Skywarp and Thundercracker to follow her, but she says, "Starscream? It had been a Mechling Seekerlet."

Starscream was shocked at her words, so his Sparkling had been a Seekerlet and not just that a son. A good distance away Flowerdancer sat down and Skywarp and Thundercracker sat down near her and Flowerdancer places a barrier up and she asks, "Have you 2 told him yet?"

Skywarp winces at her question; he knew that she meant had they told Starscream that they were his Sire and Carrier. Skywarp shakes his helm no and says, "No we haven't. We just haven't known the right time to tell him or the right way."

Flowerdancer winces at his words, but she sighs and says, "The best thing to do is just right out tell him the truth; I mean come on he needs to know. I think you 3 should go Code Black too; you 2 want to be in your grandson's life don't you."

Skywarp sighs at her words that it would be best just to tell him right out. Skywarp says, "I think that's a good idea just telling him right out." Thundercracker sighs and says, "Yeah we should go Code Black as we do want to be in our grandson's life." Flowerdancer says, "I think you should tell him right away. I have to ask has he found anyone?"

Thundercracker shakes his helm and says, "No he hasn't. Megatron has tried to woe him, but Starscream isn't interested in him, to be honest I think he's interested in you. Yeah I think we should tell him right away." Flowerdancer blushes slightly when she heard that Starscream might be interested in her, she sighs and says, "I'm interested in him; that's why I didn't say no when that night that produced Starwind happened."

Skywarp and Thundercracker were shocked at her admission that she was interested in Starscream. Flowerdancer says, "Come lets go join him and Starwind." She stood up and helps the other 2 male Seekers to their Pedes and she guides them over to where Starscream and Starwind were talking. Flowerdancer sat down close to her son; Skywarp and Thundercracker sat down near Starscream.

Starscream smiles as Flowerdancer joined them and he asks, "Is everything all right?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes everything is fine, but Skywarp and Thundercracker have something they need to tell you, something very important." Starscream was startled at her words that his Trinemates had something very important to tell him, he looks at them and he asks, "What is it?"

Skywarp sighs and says, "Starscream I know we have told you many times that we never knew your creators, but we've lied to you." Starscream was shocked they had lied to him? They did know his creators? He asks in a hurt tone, "Why did you lie to me? Telling me you didn't know them?" Thundercracker spoke up this time and he says, "We didn't really have a choice Starscream the Council Of Primes and Council Of Seekers ordered us not to tell you. We know they have been gone since Akadeanna's 18th year, but we believed that we should keep the rules they enforced upon us. Flowerdancer has convinced us that it is time we tell you the truth."

Starscream was shocked, but it made sense why his Trinemates never told him, they were ordered by the Council Of Primes and the Council Of Seekers had ordered them not to tell him, he asks, "Were they kind and caring Mech's? Worthy to have been Autobots? I figure they died when Vos fell." Skywarp smiles and says, "Yes they are just like that Starscream, yes very worthy of being Autobots. No they weren't killed when Vos fell; the fact is they were flying over the Nile here on Earth when Vos fell that's how they survived."

Starscream was happy at Skywarp's words, but was a bit confused when Skywarp said _are_ not were and more so when he said that his creators had been flying over the Nile when Vos fell, it confused him because it had only been him, Skywarp, and Thundercracker flying over the Nile when Vos fell and he asks, "What do you mean they were flying over the Nile when Vos fell? Only the 3 of us were flying over the Nile when Vos fell, Flowerdancer can even vouch that."

Skywarp looks at Flowerdancer and he sighs and asks, "Would you simply spell it out for him Flowerdancer? Starscream doesn't seem to understand what I am saying." Flowerdancer nods at Skywarp's question and she says, "Yeah I will explain it to him Skywarp. He needs to know." She turns and looks at Starscream and sighs and says, "Yes it is true only the 3 of you were flying over the Nile when Vos fell; but it is true your creators were flying over the Nile then as well; the truth is Starscream that Skywarp is your Carrier and Thundercracker is your Sire."

Starscream was dumbstruck at her words; Skywarp and Thundercracker were his creators? He looks at Skywarp and asks, "Is what she says true? That you two are my creators?" Skywarp nods and says, "Yes it is true what she said; yes I am your Carrier and Thundercracker is your Sire. Flowerdancer says we should go Code Black so me and Thundercracker can be in Starwind's life as his grandfather's. We want to go Code Black; I think you should so you can be in your sons life as well Starscream."

Starscream sighs at Skywarp's words, but he nods it was true the 3 of them should go Code Black to be in Starwind's life as none of them had been in his life at all he looks at Flowerdancer and he says, "I agree that we should go Code Black." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I'm glad you will Starscream. Starwind needs to get to know you and his grandfathers. He's gotten to know his 2 grandfather's from me, Primus the one who gave me this form and Amun my human father, but he needs to know his grandfather's on your side and get to know you."


	2. Chapter 2: Skyfire's Alive?

It was 3 months after Starscream had learned he had a son and the two were getting to know each other, but after a month long courtship Flowerdancer and Starscream became bondmates as Flowerdancer had learned that Thundercracker had been right that Starscream did have feelings for Flowerdancer. The 3 Seekers had listened to her that day and had gone Code Black.

Flowerdancer sat along the beach again near the Golden Gate Bridge and again she was alone and again she was carrying 2 months along now and she was carrying 8 Seekerlets this time. Her bi-colored wings were flicking lightly this time it was Starwind who was comforting his father as it was the anniversary again, the female Seeker had yet to tell Starscream that she hadn't seen Skyfire in the heavens; but 3 months prior she had finally asked Primus why she hadn't seen Skyfire and she found out that he wasn't dead so the search of the dimensions started for the large Seeker.

Flowerdancer stared across the ocean wondering if Skyfire would ever be found as there were billions of dimensions, but she had asked for help from Time Force as she couldn't search them all by herself there were too many it would take her centuries to search them alone, except for the Dimension Of Darkness for there she turned to her friend Brendan to look there. She sighs softly as she thought back to that faithful day when she had only been 7 and saw the Quaterne and first saw Skyfire hoping she would get to see him again.

As she stared a beep was heard from her wrist device and she jumps startled it was her Time Force communicator and she touches it and says, "Flowerdancer here go ahead." The familiar voice of Captain Logan came across the communicator and he says, "Flowerdancer I'm sorry if I'm intruding on something important, but I have great news regarding Skyfire!"

Flowerdancer jumps to her Pedes when he said that and she asks, "What is it?" Adjo says excitement in his voice, "He is alive! We've found him!" Flowerdancer's spark skipped a pulse at his words _Skyfire was alive!_ Flowerdancer asks excitedly, "Where? He needs to come home!" Adjo sighs and he says, "He's in the Dimension Of Darkness Flowerdancer; you know where your friend Brendan comes from."

Flowerdancer gave a slight wince remembering what Brendan had told her about his home, but Skyfire was important and needed to be home and she says, "I don't care Adjo. I'd go to the furthest dimension from our home if it meant bringing Skyfire home to his Quaterne mates." Adjo nods and says, "I had a feeling you would say that, he is with the Decepticons there, but he is still a neutral; their Megatron will be waiting in his throne room for you."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Thank you Adjo. It's time for him to come home. 10 fairy cycles gone it's time." Adjo nods and says, "Then go get him Flowerdancer bring him home. Captain Logan out." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Flowerdancer out." She touches her communicator off then flicks her bi-colored wings changing them to her purple Decepticon markings as Brendan told her that the Decepticon markings there were also purple. She left a note on the sands incase her mate or anyone came looking for her, but she didn't say why she was going to the Dimension Of Darkness.

She then triggers her dimensional warping capabilities heading for Megatron's throne room in the Dimension Of Darkness thankful that Brendan had shown her holos of it.

_Dimension Of Darkness_

5 minutes after disappearing from the safety of her home the Protection Dimension Brendan had called it a louder than normal displaced bang was heard in Megatron's Throne Room in the Dimension Of Darkness and the bi-colored Seeker appeared and Flowerdancer looks around as Brendan hadn't told her what their Megatron looked like.

She moves from the spot where she appeared and she spotted a silver Mech that looked so much like their Megatron in the Protection Dimension and she moved towards him and she says, "Um excuse me I'm trying to find Megatron." The large silver Mech turns around and he says, "Well you've found him. How can I help you?"

Flowerdancer sighs in relief as she had found him right away and she says, "I am Flowerdancer Prime of the Protection Dimension, Captain Logan said I would be coming here to find Skyfire." Megatron was startled so she was the one Adjo had said would be coming to find Skyfire and he says, "Well a pleasure to meet you. Did he inform you about this dimension?"

Flowerdancer shakes her helm and says, "No he didn't need to as 6 Earth years ago someone from this dimension ended up in the Protection Dimension and he spent 2 months under my care he is the one who told me everything about this place." Megatron tilts his helm at her words confused and he asks, "Who would that be? The one who came from here? Do you remember?"

Flowerdancer nods and says, "Of course I remember his name," she pauses as the green Seeker who she hadn't seen in 6 Earth years entered the throne room and he says, "Sorry to bother you Lord Megatron, I was . . ." He trails off as his mint green optics caught sight of the other person in the Throne Room and he ran to her and hugs her and says, "Flowerdancer!"

Flowerdancer hugs Brendan back and says, "Yeah it's me. How are you doing?" she then turns her attention back to Megatron and she says, "Brendan here, he's the one who came from this dimension and spent 2 months under my care 6 Earth years ago." Brendan nuzzles his helm against the familiar cockpit glass of the first Autobot Prime besides Megatronus Prime who he learned he could trust who wasn't like their Primes and he says, "I'm well! I've missed you! What about you and Starwind?"

Megatron was startled at Brendan's reaction, he knew Flowerdancer Prime? Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I'm fine Brendan and so is Starwind; I have a Bondmate finally my Starscream and his Trinemates went Code Black 3 Earth months ago and 2 Earth months ago Starscream and I became bondmates and I'm carrying his Seekerlets."

Brendan smiles and says, "I'm glad you're well and so is Starwind. Why did you come here?" Megatron finally spoke and he says, "She's the one who came here to find your mate Skyfire." Flowerdancer was startled Brendan and Skyfire were bondmates? That wasn't what she was expecting to hear, but she was happy Skyfire had found someone new. Brendan looks up at Flowerdancer and stepped back finally and he says, "So you're the one." He stops and looks at Megatron and asks, "May I take her to him?" Megatron nods and says, "Sure Brendan he is your mate after all and you're friends with Flowerdancer here so go right ahead."

Brendan smiles and guides Flowerdancer from the Throne Room, but he asks, "How do you know Skyfire? Why are you here to find him?" Flowerdancer droops her bi-colored wings and says, "I first saw him when I was 7 years old, then I got up close and personal with him and his Quaterne mates when I was 13 when I became first Queen of Egypt as they crashed in my courtyard when they were performing for me as a coronation present from Stardancer, but it wasn't until I was 15 that I learned his name and his Quaterne mates names. The reason I'm here is because I'm hoping to bring him home; 3 months ago I finally learned that he wasn't dead I've been looking for him since."

Brendan was startled at her words how she knew Skyfire, as he knew she was also human, but he winces when she said she wanted to bring him home and he asks, "If he does want to go home can I come too?" Flowerdancer smiles softly and rubs Brendan's green wings and says, "Of course you can Brendan, you are his Bondmate after all, I wouldn't separate you two for anything." Brendan relaxed at her words glad she would take him too and not separate them. He says, "He knew he wasn't from here as things weren't right to what he remembered, but he never knew what you guys call your home so he never knew where to start looking."

Flowerdancer smiles softly at his words, it did make sense why Skyfire didn't try to find out where he truly belonged she says, "Now you know he comes from the Protection Dimension as well. I will personally tell him what it is called. Does he know I'm coming?" Brendan sighs and says, "Yes, but all Megatron told him is that someone who knows him would be coming to find him." Flowerdancer nods and says, "That's fine." Brendan stopped at a door and touches a code into the panel and the door slid open and he indicates for Flowerdancer to step in first and the female Prime did so then Brendan stepped in and to his mate who was sitting on the couch and he sat down.

Brendan says indicating Flowerdancer, "Skyfire this is Flowerdancer Prime; she's the one who Megatron told you would be coming who knew you." Skyfire looks at the female Prime who stood there, he did recognize the name from Brendan's talking about his time in the Protection Dimension, she had been the one who cared for Brendan during his 2 months in her home and he says, "Please have a seat won't you."

Flowerdancer smiles at his kindness and at the fact he didn't sound any different then when she was 15 years old and she takes a seat in a chair across from the couch and she says, "Thank you Skyfire. I'm not sure if Brendan told you anything about me." Skyfire nods and says, "Yeah he did he told me you are the female Prime who cared for him during his 2 month stint in the Protection Dimension the one who taught him that not all Primes are cruel and evil and that not all Autobots are cruel and evil."

Flowerdancer smiles so Brendan had spoken about her to more than just Megatron and she nods and says, "Yeah its true Skyfire." Skyfire asks, "How do you know me? As far back as I can remember I never knew a female Seeker who was a Prime." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "You wouldn't have known me like this Skyfire as I didn't get this form until 3 years after we thought you were killed during The Navigant. The last words though you said to me were 'Tell Starscream I love him! Help him raise our Sparkling!' Do you remember?"

Skyfire was startled at her words he hadn't known her like this because she didn't get it until 3 years after it was thought he was killed it made no sense that was until she said the last words he said to her and he gasps and says, "Akadeanna?" Flowerdancer smiles and shifts to her human form into the same outfit she had worn the day of their Navigant and she says, "Yeah it's me Skyfire." The large seeker was startled, it was really her and he says, "Oh thank Primus! I've missed you!"

Akadeanna shifts back to her Seeker form before she spoke again and she says, "I've missed you too Skyfire; yeah you are from the Protection Dimension too this dimension is parallel to our home." Skyfire was shocked at her words, so he was from the dimension where Brendan had spent 2 months, he asks, "Can you take me home? What about Brendan will you take him too?"

Flowerdancer smiles at Skyfire and says, "That's what I was hoping when I found out that you were alive to bring you home, of course Brendan can come I wouldn't separate you two as he told me you two are Bondmates." Skyfire was glad when she said that, but he asks, "What about the Sparkling? Did you keep your promise?"

Flowerdancer winces at his question she had a feeling he would ask that and she says, "I couldn't Skyfire; 1 Earth month and 1 Earth week after we thought we lost you Starscream miscarried the Sparkling. It was a Mechling Seekerlet." Skyfire winces at her words, Starscream had lost their son and it was a Mech and not just that another Seeker. He asks, "Has he found anyone new?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes he has; 3 Earth months ago Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker went Code Black and Starscream courted me for 1 Earth month and then we became bondmates; we are expecting our second group of Seekerlets right now."

Skyfire was glad that Starscream had found someone new, but was startled that it was her and that they were expecting their second group of Seekerlets and he says, "But you said you've only been together for 2 months; how could you be expecting your second set?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "3 Earth years after we thought we lost you during The Navigant, a week after I got this form, when I was comforting Starscream we ended up having a night together and I found out 1 Earth month later that he had left me sparked with a son. He just found out 3 Earth months ago about his son by me."

Skyfire was shocked at her words, but asks, "What's your son's name? Can Brendan and I be apart of his life?" Flowerdancer smiles softly and says, "I chose his name mostly to honor you Skyfire, I named him Starwind as it had been your preferred name choice had the Sparkling that Starscream was carrying by you had been a son. He grew up knowing all about you, but 3 months ago I finally told him why I had named him Starwind, I also sang that song you taught me every night to him and other times as well. Of course you and Brendan can be apart of his life."

Skyfire was shocked, but honored that she had remembered that Starwind had been his preferred name had his and Starscream's Sparkling been a son and that she had chosen to honor him by naming her son that name, he says, "I'm not mad that you did that, I am very honored that you chose to name your son the name I had told you was my preferred name had Starscream and my Sparkling had been a son. I'm glad he grew up knowing about me. That's surprising you sang him that song, but I'm glad you did. When can I go home and Brendan to his new home?"

Flowerdancer smiles softly at his words and she says, "I'm glad you're not mad instead honored that I had chosen to name him Starwind. Of course I sang it to him, I wanted to make sure that song would always be passed down and never forgotten. As soon as you two can get ready to leave I can take you both home." Brendan got up and says, "I'll get our things ready to go home so you and Skyfire can talk." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Thanks Brendan." The green Seeker nods and heads into their recharge chamber.

Flowerdancer looks back at Skyfire, but before she could speak Skyfire asks, "Why did you become a Seeker? How did you?" Flowerdancer sighs at his questioning, but she smiles and says, "Because I fell as humans would say head over heels for Seekers when I first saw you, Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker flying over the Nile when I was 7. As I said I was 18 when I got this form; I finally met Primus when I was 18 and 3 days after I first met him I asked him for this form; I was tired of not being able to fight along side Stardancer, Stargazer, Optimus, and their teams being stuck in the Medbay helping Ratchet and Sorin heal the wounded. This is what came out of the request. It was Primus' idea for me to be a Prime; he wanted me to have a Cybertronian rank equivalent to my human rank and the equivalent is a Prime. I'm a very rare Prime though."

Skyfire was shocked at her words, but it made sense how and why she became a Seeker, but he raised a browplating when she said that she was a very rare Prime and he asks, "Do you mean you are a Spark Prime? Those are the rarest kind of Prime." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah I'm a Spark Prime; Primus did that he said it was best so my Matrix Of Leadership could never be stolen."

After she said that Brendan came back out holding some bags and he says, "That's everything; I contacted Megatron as well and told him that we were leaving." Flowerdancer smiles at his words and she stands up and so does Skyfire and Flowerdancer says, "I'm glad, it's time to go home." Brendan moves closer and Flowerdancer takes Brendan's arm in one servo and Skyfire's arm in her other servo and triggers her dimensional warping capabilities again.

_Normal Dimension_

5 minutes after leaving the Dimension Of Darkness a louder than normal displaced bang was heard in the Medbay of the Ark and Flowerdancer says, "Welcome home Skyfire and welcome to your new home Brendan." Skyfire takes a deep breath and he sighs before saying, "It's good to be home again." Brendan smiles and says, "I'm glad to be back here, but this time to stay." Flowerdancer smiles and changes Brendan's markings to the Autobot markings and then placed the blue Autobot markings onto Skyfire.

Skyfire asks, "What did you just do Flowerdancer?" Flowerdancer smiles at Skyfire and says, "I changed Brendan's Decepticon markings to our blue Autobot markings and I placed the blue Autobot markings on your wings; you always said you wanted to be an Autobot after The Navigant now you are." Skyfire smiles at her words, glad to be an Autobot finally.

Flowerdancer leads the two out of the Medbay and towards a room near hers and Starscream's and she touches a code into the panel and then steps into the room followed by the 2 male Seekers. Flowerdancer says, "This will be your room while here; Starscream and I have the room that is to the left of this one and the room across from Starscream and my room is the one that belongs to Skywarp and Thundercracker."

Skyfire and Brendan check out their new room and Brendan sat their things down in the recharge chamber before joining her again and Brendan says, "It's perfect. Can we see Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker now?" Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I'm glad you two think it's perfect; sure we can see them now." She leads them out of the room and to the next room which was hers and Starscream's as that was where she had left the 3 Seekers. She touches her code into the panel and she steps in and sure enough the 3 were in the same position they were in when she left Starscream was in between his Trinemates.

Skywarp says, "Starscream she's back." The tri-colored Seeker lifts his black helm off Skywarp's lap hearing his mate was back and he says, "I'm glad you're back love." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I'm sorry I've been gone so long, I would've been back sooner, however I got a message from Captain Logan and I had to go to the Dimension Of Darkness."

Starscream was shocked at her words, but he says, "That's ok it must've been important. Why did you have to go there?" Flowerdancer steps away from in front of Skyfire and Brendan and she indicates Skyfire and she says, "He's why Starscream." Starscream was confused at his mate's words, but his golden optics turn to where she was indicating and he gasps, Skyfire was there and alive! He asks, "Skyfire is that really you?"

Skyfire moves closer to his former Bondmate and he squats down to the smaller Seeker and he nods and says, "Yeah it's really me Starscream; I wasn't killed during The Navigant, a rip formed in the dimensional barrier and it sent me to the Dimension Of Darkness where I've been since, I didn't know what they called our dimension that's why I haven't tried to find where I came from."

Starscream was shocked at his words; he looks at Flowerdancer and asks, "How long have you known he wasn't dead?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Until 3 months ago I wasn't sure because I never saw him in the Well Of Sparks, but finally 3 months ago after you 3 went Code Black I finally asked Primus why I never had seen Skyfire when I went into the Well Of Sparks or in any areas of the heavens, and Primus told me that Skyfire wasn't dead. You know when I came back I contacted Time Force, that's why I contacted them to get help searching all the dimensions for Skyfire and that's also why I contacted the Autobots on Pern. I never told you because I didn't want to get your hopes up incase he was found in another dimension, but he was dead."

Starscream winces at her words on how long she had known Skyfire wasn't dead, but when he heard why she didn't tell him it made complete sense; she didn't want to get his hopes up to have them dashed if Skyfire had died in another dimension. He says, "I'm not mad love, with your first words at how long you had known I was angry, but when you explained why you hadn't told me I understood. You knew I couldn't suffer another spark-break like I did when I woke up realizing I survived and we had thought Skyfire was dead."

Flowerdancer smiles softly and says, "I'm glad you aren't mad and you understand why I didn't tell you; yeah that's why I didn't tell you I didn't think you could suffer another spark-break I remember we almost lost you and how you wanted us to let you go, but we couldn't let you go. I did tell Skyfire about losing your son you had been carrying at the time."

Starscream sighs and says, "I'm glad you told him. Did you tell him about our son and the ones you're carrying?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah I told him about our son and the Seekerlets I'm carrying. Speaking of our son, where is he?" Starscream sighs and says, "In his room. He was tired so he asked Skywarp and Thundercracker to take over."

Flowerdancer nods and turns and heads out of their room and to the room past theirs on the other side then the one she put Skyfire and Brendan in and she touches the chime button and Starwind's voice says, "Enter!" Flowerdancer moves to the door and it swishes open and she steps into her son's room.

Starwind looks up when his mother stepped into his room and he smiles and says, "I'm glad you're back mom." Flowerdancer smiles and she sits down in one of his chairs and says, "I'm sorry if I worried you Star, but I got an important call from Time Force that I was hoping would one day come in."

Starwind raises a browplating at his mom's words and asks, "What was it about? I know you had to go to the Dimension Of Darkness where Brendan calls home, but why?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Skyfire didn't die in The Navigant, I just found that out 3 months ago when I finally asked Primus why I hadn't seen Skyfire in the Well Of Sparks or anywhere else in the heavens as I knew he wouldn't have gone to the pit."

Starwind was shocked at his mother's words and he asks, "What does that have to do with why you went to the Dimension Of Darkness?" Flowerdancer sighs softly and she says, "I asked Adjo to search all the dimensions for Skyfire as soon as I came back from seeing Primus that day, I might be a Dimensional Guardian, but there are billions of dimension so I couldn't search them all myself so I asked Adjo for help, but I contacted Brendan to search the Dimension Of Darkness for Skyfire. While I was sitting on the beach Adjo contacted me and told me they found Skyfire alive in the Dimension Of Darkness; I went there to bring Skyfire home."

Starwind was shocked at his mother's words, but he asks, "Did you bring him home?" Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Yes I did Star, he's in my room with his Quaterne mates, but Brendan came too as he and Skyfire are now Bondmates." Starwind nods, but he asks, "Did you tell him about me?" Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Of course I did and about why I named you what I did and he was honored that I did that."

Starwind smiles and says, "I'm glad you told him and I'm glad he's honored you did that. Can I meet him?" Flowerdancer stands up and helps her son to his Pedes and says, "Of course you can; come on." She leads her son out of his room and over to her room where the 4 Seekers were chittering away in Seeker cant.

Flowerdancer chuckles listening to the 4 chitter away and she clicks to get their attention and a silence fell over the 4 and she leads her son over to Skyfire and she says, "Skyfire I'd like you to meet my son Starwind." She then looks at Starwind and she says, "Starwind this is Skyfire."

Skyfire stands up and offers his right servo to the handsome Seeker and he says, "A pleasure to meet you Starwind." Starwind glances at Skyfire's servo before shaking it and says, "I'm honored to meet you Skyfire; mother made sure I knew all about you as soon as I was old enough to understand." Skyfire smiles and says, "I'm glad she made sure you knew all about me as soon as you were old enough to understand."


End file.
